Various fastening means including both separate and integral fastening techniques have been employed in the past in the assembly of small inexpensive electric motors wherein housing and stator assemblies are secured in relative position. In particular, in the manufacture of housings having cylindrical walls within which stator assemblies are to be secured, conditions of tolerance must be accommodated and it may be desirable to provide fastening or attachment means adaptable for both a location and a fastening function. That is, a stator assembly may be located relative to its surrounding housing wall or to another motor part and in the latter instance, a degree of eccentricity may occur due to tolerances in manufacturing procedures.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a fastening means which is adapted to accommodate manufacturing tolerances and which can efficiently locate and fasten a stator assembly within a housing wall, the relationship of the stator assembly to the housing wall varying from a condition of concentricity to a predetermined maximum condition of eccentricity and the fastening means being equally effective throughout the range of such conditions.